


Human Games

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Dirty Jokes, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fuck Marry Kill, Fuck Or Die, Games, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Keith & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mind Games, Party Games, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Allura wants to play a 'human' game with Lance. It doesn't exactly go as she hoped it would.Oneshot/drabble





	Human Games

"Lance!" Allura said excitedly one day, and quickly came up to him. "I've heard about a fun human game--"

Fun. 

"--and I was wondering if you'd like to play it with me?"

She looked so hopeful that he just had to agree. "Sure, Princess," he answered. "What game is it?"

"I believe it's called 'fuck, marry, and kill'."

Suddenly Lance smirked. Oh yeah, he knew that game. It was pretty legendary, to say the very least. "Well I guess I would fuck Keith," he started without even any sort of hesitation. 

Keith choked on his drink.

"...and I'd marry Hunk," Lance continued. 

"I'll pretend it's not just because I feed you," Hunk muttered. 

"And then I'd kill myself." Lance finished. 

"I don't think that's how the game works--"

"Did I fucking stutter."

Oh. Okay then. 


End file.
